


Prompts I never used and an unfinshed fic

by orphan_account



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [21]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Unfinished, feel free to finish, ideas, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompts I never used and a never finished fic





	Prompts I never used and an unfinshed fic

Prompt:

S tudying together, for every question right, somebody has to take off a piece of clothing

**Dex having a stutter**

“You know, this isn’t really my style,”/“You don’t have to wear it,”/“No, I’m keeping it forever, back off,- bobs burgers

wrong number au: I keep sending you texts on accident about my shitty dates but you actually have good advice so I'm not gonna stop.

Soft Dex & Punk Nursey

Dex singing pony by Ginuwine

“Not all love is gentle, sometimes it’s gritty and dirty and possessive.”-Azra T

Asbjørn - The Love You Have In You

Carly rae Jepsen- run away with me, i didn’t just come here to dance, making the most of the ni.

All Time Low- Stella

Dua lipa- mwah

Orianthi- According to you

[ http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/02-15-01 ](http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/02-15-01) -Nursey looks up to holster, dex looks up to ransom

[ http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/02-13-01 ](http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/02-13-01) \- Dex and nursey ‘teasing’ chow before the final four game

 

Fic:

**_Dib Flip_ **

**Add in that Ransom comes from money, not Nursey level money but money**

**Also Nursey teasing dex, nursey maybe thinking it was a race thing with dex, dex only having his own space at school**

**Nursey growing up around rich people all his life**

**Chowder not babying nursey (maybe address infantilization of asian people)**

**Stress of living with someone who he fights with a lot**

**Maybe nurse and dex wait a day to talk**

[ http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/03-17-01 ](http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/03-17-01)

[ https://bust.com/living/18388-economic-privilege.html ](https://bust.com/living/18388-economic-privilege.html)

“Hey Nursey,” Ransom said walking into the kitchen.

“Sup,” Nursey said as Ransom sat across from him at the Haus kitchen table. 

“I need to talk to you about the dib flip.”

“I’m fine, Dex wasn’t anymore out of lie than I would expect.”   
“That’s not what I want to talk to you about. It’s about you.”

“What about me?”

“Lardo says that you started the ‘small physical alteration-”

“Oh c’mon I grabbed his ear and maybe pinched his side and then he elbowed me in the face.  We’re even.”

“I’m not done. Chowder was concerned that you were not being entirely fair to Dex. You should really talk to him about most of this, but he doesn’t think you realize your economic privilege.”

“Ransom, you of all people aren’t telling me that I’m more privileged than Dex.”

“Of course not, Dex gets to trust the police something that he overlooks all the time, but we could never. I’m saying that you have this one privilege and I know that you’re well aware of intersectionality and privilege, but I think in this one situation you’re not seeing the whole picture.”

“Okay, elaborate.”

“Dex comes from a working class family while you come from an upper class family. Those are two entirely different worlds. Being upper class is a privilege compared to even middle class, but it’s especially a privilege compared to those in working class or below the poverty line. When you were a freshman, everyone but Dex heard you talk about how Dex was just like the uber rich white guys at Andover. The same way that everyone heard Dex say some more than questionable things about his own white privilege. Sorry that this is turning into a rant, my point is just that economically you’re privileged than Dex, and you should be aware of that. Also that you should go talk to Chowder.”

Nursey ran his hand through his hair and took a breath. 

“I’ll go talk to him now. Thanks for talking to me,” Nursey said as he stood up.

“No problem dude, it’s all part of the coach responsibility. Holster is talking to Dex now.”

Nursey nodded and walked out of the Haus, texting Chowder as he walked. Chowder responded, almost immediately, telling Nursey to meet him at the library.

Chowderr talks to him about Dex really struggling

Chow says he talked to Dex

Nursey goes to talk to Dex

Dex says how he was talking to Holster

They both admit faults

They apologize, trade stories, promise to try better


End file.
